Kein Entkommen
by Kiara6
Summary: Die Story lebt hauptsächlich von Andeutungen und eurer Fantasie. Ken verläßt mal kurz seine Toastbrot-Welt und Omi muss darunter leiden. Vollständig.


Disclaimer: Rhabarber, Rhabarber, ich will damit kein Geld verdienen – sondern nur andere   
Leser verwirren *g*  
  
Kein Entkommen  
  
Omi lag vollkommen unbekleidet auf Kens Bett. Seine Hände waren mit Handschellen an das   
Kopfende gefesselt. Kens Sperma klebt zwischen seinen Beinen und es war auch etwas Blut   
auf dem weißen Laken zu sehen. Tränen liefen ihm über das Gesicht, während er Ken   
vergeblich anflehte, ihn gehen zu lassen. Der Fußballer stand einfach nur neben dem Bett   
und schien auf sein Betteln überhaupt nicht zu reagieren.  
Er hatte schon mehrfach geschrieen und laut um Hilfe gerufen, doch Ken hatte ihm schnell   
eine Hand über den Mund gelegt, damit die anderen nichts hörten. Er wollte nicht, dass Aya   
oder Yohji DAS über ihn herausfanden.  
Omi war dann ruhiger geworden. Er hatte zwar das Gefühl, dass ihre Teammitglieder   
ahnten, was Ken hier mit ihm tat, doch darauf angesprochen hatte sie ihn noch nie. Und   
selber hatte er den Mut auch nicht gehabt, ihnen davon zu erzählen. Obwohl er glaubte,   
dass sie ihm gerne Tipps geben würden, was er in seiner Lage alles tun konnte. Und   
außerdem wollte er sich nicht vorstellen, wie Ken reagierte, wenn er den anderen etwas   
erzählte. Er würde mit Sicherheit nicht begeistert sein.  
„Bitte Ken, lass mich endlich frei." Er brach erneut in tiefes Schluchzen aus.  
Ken blickte zu ihm herüber. „Omi, ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, dass ich das nicht tun   
kann." Er verfiel wieder in Schweigen. Es war ihm klar, dass er etwas wegen Omi   
unternehmen musste, doch ihm fiel einfach nichts ein.  
Es war so leicht gewesen sich in der Nacht in Omis Zimmer zu schleichen, den Jüngeren zu   
überwältigen und ihn dann hierher zu bringen. Seine Befriedigung hatte er gehabt. Nur wie   
sollte es jetzt weitergehen? Die Situation schien völlig verfahren. Ken entschloss sich Yohji zu   
Rate zu ziehen und teilte dies Omi mit.  
Der kleine Blondschopf geriet jetzt völlig in Panik. Nicht genug, dass Ken ihm so etwas antat.   
Nein, jetzt wollte er damit auch noch zu Yohji. „Bitte Ken, nicht. Sag ihm nichts davon.   
Bitte."  
„Glaubst du denn ehrlich, ich würde ihm hiervon erzählen? So einfältig bin nicht mal ich." Er   
hatte auf keine Fall vor Yohji mit herzubringen. Die Handschellen konnte er vielleicht noch   
erklären und damit auch das Sperma, aber das Blut? Es war alles viel zu eindeutig. Er sah   
erneut zu Omi und verließ dann sein Zimmer.  
Omi ließ den Kopf nach hinten sinken und seine Gedanken begannen zu wandern, während   
er auf Ken wartete. Was anderes blieb ihm ja nicht übrig. Er hatte im Gefühl, dass seine Zeit   
langsam knapp wurde, doch fliehen ging nicht. Er hoffte, dass Ken sein Versprechen, keinen   
hierher zu bringen, hielt. Die anderen sollten ihn so absolut nicht sehen.  
  
Das Klopfen an seiner Tür riss Yohji aus seinem Schlaf. Er hatte gerade noch im Traum Ayas   
Körper fasziniert gestreichelt und sah sich nun unsanft mit der Realität konfrontiert.   
Hoffentlich hatte die Person auf der anderen Seite der Tür einen guten Grund.  
Ken betrat ziemlich verstört das Zimmer. So bemerkte er weder die Peitsche und den Knebel   
auf dem Nachttisch noch Ayas orangen Pullover, der über dem Stuhl hing. Er druckste etwas   
herum, bevor seine Worte Sinn ergaben. „Also, es ist wegen Omi. Er ist in meinem Zimmer   
und..."  
Yohji ließ ihn gar nicht aussprechen, sondern sah ihn mit entsetzen Augen an. „Omi ist jetzt   
in deinem Zimmer? In diesem Augenblick?"  
Ken nickte betroffen. Ihm war ziemlich schlecht. Seinem Gegenüber war zwar nicht schlecht,   
dennoch war er schwer getroffen. „Aya bringt dich um, wenn er davon erfährt. Du hattest   
versprochen Omi wegzubringen. Du weißt genau, dass die anderen nicht ohne ihn anfangen   
können."  
Ken nickte zum zweiten Mal. Was sollte er denn machen? Mit vorsichtig gewählten Worten   
versuchte er Werkzeug von Yohji zu ergattern. Der Ex-Detektiv würde doch etwas haben, mit   
dem man Handschellen öffnen konnte. Offenbar war er nicht vorsichtig gewesen, denn der   
Ältere erkannte sehr schnell, was im Zimmer nebenan los war. Er drückte Ken etwas in die   
Hand. Sein Blick sagte, dass etwas ähnliches besser nie wieder passierte. Dann scheuchte er   
ihn aus seinem Zimmer und rief Ken noch nach, dass dieser Omi so schnell wie möglich   
wegschaffen sollte.  
  
Wenig später befand Ken sich mit einem befreiten Omi in dessen Zimmer und sah zu, wie   
der andere sich anzog. Omi rieb sich geistesabwesend immer wieder die Handgelenke,   
während er über die Sachen schimpfte, die er tragen musste. Diese Ausstaffierung war   
bisher nie notwendig gewesen. Der ganze Oberkörper war eingeengt, untenherum empfand   
er sich viel zu unbekleidet. Im Allgemeinen fühlte er sich unwohl und dennoch würde er wohl   
alle Blicke auf sich ziehen.  
Ken war sehr in Eile und schleifte Omi nach unten und auf sein Motorrad. Wenig später   
hielten sie vor einem großen Gebäude. Zielgebiet erreicht. Omi war jetzt richtig blass. Er   
wusste, was ihn erwartete, doch deswegen musste er es nicht mögen. Der Gedanke, dass   
Yohji in heute morgen so im Bett gesehen hätte, war schon fast angenehm im Vergleich   
dazu, was gleich passieren sollte.  
Tapfer stieg er die Stufen nach oben, um sein persönliches Waterloo zu erleben. Ken wartete   
noch bis er durch die Tür verschwunden war, dann machte er sich auf den Weg zum Laden.   
Er würde ihn hier später wieder abholen.  
  
Omi schlurfte durch die Gänge, das Ziel immer näher rückend. Er trat in den Saal und sah,   
wie sich alle Augen ihn richteten. Zugegeben, er war hier die Hauptperson und schon fast zu   
spät, aber diese Blicke. Sie sahen ihn an, als wollten sie gleich über ihn herfallen, was zu Teil   
wohl auch an der Kleidung lag. Er starrte interessiert auf den Fußboden, während er weiter   
nach vorne ging.  
Er verschwand kurz hinter der Bühne und wartete dort mit einigen anderen. Jemand legte   
noch letzte Hand an ihn und schließlich kam sein Auftritt, den er irgendwann hinter sich   
gebracht hatte. Das Publikum war begeistert, vor allem wegen seines Outfits. Omi   
grummelte in sich hinein. Das würde wohl so schnell niemand vergessen. Aber was sollte er   
denn tun. Er war nun mal der beste, was das anbelangte, zumindest hatten es seine   
„Freunde" behauptet.   
Er war nur froh, dass Ken von ihm nicht dergleichen verlangte. Zumindest bisher nicht. Doch   
er hatte vorhin beim Anziehen Kens lüsterne Blicke bemerkt, wer weiß, was demnächst auf   
ihn zukam. Mit einem Seufzer machte er sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Hin und wieder   
grapschte noch eine Hand nach ihm, aber das konnte er nach seiner Darbietung ignorieren,   
sein Körper war so gut wie gefühllos.   
  
Vor dem Eingang stand Ayas Porsche. Von Ken war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Omi   
gratulierte sich innerlich zu seinem „Glück". Der Rotschopf hatte wohl hiervon gewusst, doch   
er hatte ihn in dieser Aufmachung nicht gesehen. Omi hätte es auch gern weiterhin   
vermieden. Nun blieb ihm leider keine Wahl. Er öffnete die Beifahrertür und ließ sich in das   
Fahrzeug gleiten. Er bemerkte, dass die Sonne schon unterging. Alles hatte länger gedauert,   
als geplant.  
Aya betrachtete Omi aufmerksam. Zahlreiche kleine Kratzer waren zu erkennen und auch ein   
blaues Auge. Er zuckte mit den Schultern, Omi würde das schon verkraften.  
  
Zu Hause ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen und schlief ein. Mitten in der Nacht wachte er   
wieder auf. Auch ohne Licht wusste er, wo er sich befand. In Handschellen auf Kens Bett   
und der hatte schon seinen ersten Finger tief in Omi.   
Omi schloss die Augen wieder und seufzte. Er würde ihn überall finden. Es gab kein   
Entkommen. Niemals.  
  
Wer bis hier gekommen ist, sollte die Geschichte unbedingt bis GANZ zum Schluß   
weiterlesen.  
Dies ist die obige Geschichte in der vollständigen Version. Was passiert, wenn man ein paar   
Worte der Klärung hinzufügt und ganz gelegentlich auch mal eins ändert.  
  
Kein Entkommen – Nichts als die Wahrheit  
  
Omi lag vollkommen unbekleidet auf Kens Bett. Seine Hände waren mit Handschellen an das   
Kopfende gefesselt. Kens Sperma klebt zwischen seinen Beinen und es war auch etwas Blut   
auf dem weißen Laken zu sehen. Tränen liefen ihm über das Gesicht, während er Ken   
vergeblich anflehte, ihn gehen zu lassen. Der Fußballer stand einfach nur neben dem Bett   
und schien auf sein Betteln überhaupt nicht zu reagieren. Ken ging in Gedanken nochmal alle   
möglichen Orte durch, wo die Schlüssel für die Handschellen sein konnten.  
Omi hatte schon mehrfach geschrieen und laut um Hilfe gerufen, doch Ken hatte ihm schnell   
eine Hand über den Mund gelegt, damit die anderen nichts hörten. Er wollte nicht, dass Aya   
oder Yohji DAS über sie herausfanden.   
Omi war dann ruhiger geworden. Er hatte zwar das Gefühl, dass ihre Teammitglieder   
ahnten, was Ken hier mit ihm tat, doch darauf angesprochen hatte sie ihn noch nie. Und   
selber hatte er den Mut auch nicht gehabt, ihnen davon zu erzählen. Dass er und Ken auf   
Fesselspiele standen, war nun wirklich nichts, was man an die große Glocke hängen musste.   
Obwohl er glaubte, dass sie ihm gerne Tipps geben würden, was er in seiner Lage alles tun   
konnte. Er hatte Aya und Yohji stark im Verdachte, dass sie sich in ähnliche Vergnügen   
stürzten. Und außerdem wollte er sich nicht vorstellen, wie Ken reagierte, wenn er den   
anderen etwas erzählte. Er würde mit Sicherheit nicht begeistert sein. Das hier sollte ihr   
Geheimnis bleiben.  
„Bitte Ken, lass mich endlich frei." Er brach erneut in tiefes Schluchzen aus.  
Ken blickte traurig zu ihm herüber. „Omi, ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, dass ich das nicht   
tun kann." Er verfiel wieder in Schweigen. Es war ihm klar, dass er etwas wegen Omi   
unternehmen musste, doch ihm fiel einfach nichts ein.  
Es war so leicht gewesen sich in der Nacht in Omis Zimmer zu schleichen, den Jüngeren zu   
überwältigen und ihn dann hierher zu bringen. Seine Befriedigung hatte er gehabt und Omi   
mit Sicherheit auch, so laut, wie er gestöhnt hatte. Nur wie sollte es jetzt weitergehen? Die   
Situation schien völlig verfahren. Ken entschloss sich Yohji zu Rate zu ziehen und teilte dies   
Omi mit.  
Der kleine Blondschopf geriet jetzt völlig in Panik. Nicht genug, dass Ken die Schlüssel   
verlegt hatte. Nein, jetzt wollte er damit auch noch zu Yohji. „Bitte Ken, nicht. Sag ihm nichts   
davon. Bitte."  
„Glaubst du denn ehrlich, ich würde ihm hiervon erzählen? So einfältig bin nicht mal ich." Er   
hatte auf keine Fall vor Yohji mit herzubringen. Die Handschellen konnte er vielleicht noch   
erklären und damit auch das Sperma, aber das Blut? Wer konnte denn auch ahnen, dass   
man sich beim Öffnen einer Kondomverpackung in den Finger schneiden konnte. Es war alles   
viel zu eindeutig. Auch wenn es nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. Er sah erneut liebevoll zu Omi   
und verließ dann sein Zimmer.  
Omi ließ den Kopf nach hinten sinken und seine Gedanken begannen zu wandern, während   
er auf Ken wartete. Was anderes blieb ihm ja nicht übrig. Er hatte im Gefühl, dass seine Zeit   
langsam knapp wurde, doch fliehen ging nicht. Er hoffte, dass Ken sein Versprechen, keinen   
hierher zu bringen, hielt. Die anderen sollten ihn so absolut nicht sehen. Er fühlte sich wohl,   
wenn er mit Ken alleine war, doch Zuschauer brauchte er im Schlafzimmer sicherlich nicht.  
  
Das Klopfen an seiner Tür riss Yohji aus seinem Schlaf. Er hatte gerade noch im Traum Ayas   
Körper fasziniert gestreichelt und sah sich nun unsanft mit der Realität konfrontiert.   
Hoffentlich hatte die Person auf der anderen Seite der Tür einen guten Grund.  
Ken betrat ziemlich verstört das Zimmer. So bemerkte er weder die Peitsche und den Knebel   
auf dem Nachttisch noch Ayas orangen Pullover, der über dem Stuhl hing. Er druckste etwas   
herum, bevor seine Worte Sinn ergaben. „Also, es ist wegen Omi. Er ist in meinem Zimmer   
und..."  
Yohji ließ ihn gar nicht aussprechen, sondern sah ihn mit entsetzen Augen an. „Omi ist jetzt   
in deinem Zimmer? In diesem Augenblick?"  
Ken nickte betroffen. Ihm war ziemlich schlecht. Seinem Gegenüber war zwar nicht schlecht,   
dennoch war er schwer getroffen. „Aya bringt dich um, wenn er davon erfährt. Du hattest   
versprochen Omi wegzubringen. Du weißt genau, dass die anderen nicht ohne ihn anfangen   
können."  
Ken nickte zum zweiten Mal. Was sollte er denn machen? Mit vorsichtig gewählten Worten   
versuchte er Werkzeug von Yohji zu ergattern. Der Ex-Detektiv würde doch etwas haben, mit   
dem man Handschellen öffnen konnte. Offenbar war er nicht vorsichtig gewesen, denn der   
Ältere erkannte sehr schnell, was im Zimmer nebenan los war. Er drückte Ken etwas in die   
Hand. Sein Blick sagte, dass etwas ähnliches besser nie wieder passierte. Bei Sexspielen den   
Schlüssel für die Handschellen verlegen. Ken kam sich wie ein absoluter Anfänger vor. Dann   
scheuchte Yohji ihn aus seinem Zimmer und rief ihm noch nach, dass dieser Omi so schnell   
wie möglich wegschaffen sollte.   
Ken ärgerte sich über dessen Wortwahl. „Wegschaffen", das klang ja gerade so, als ob er   
Omi loswerden wollte. Am liebsten wären die beiden den ganzen Tag in seinem Zimmer   
geblieben. Doch Omi hatte eben andere Verpflichtungen.  
  
Wenig später befand Ken sich mit einem befreiten Omi in dessen Zimmer und sah zu, wie   
der andere sich anzog. Omi rieb sich geistesabwesend immer wieder die Handgelenke,   
während er über die Sachen schimpfte, die er tragen musste. Diese Ausstaffierung war   
bisher nie notwendig gewesen. Der ganze Oberkörper war eingeengt, untenherum empfand   
er sich viel zu unbekleidet. Es war und blieb ein Kleid, dazu noch mit Korsett. Im Allgemeinen   
fühlte er sich unwohl und dennoch würde er wohl alle Blicke auf sich ziehen.  
Ken war sehr in Eile und schleifte Omi nach unten und auf sein Motorrad. Wenig später   
hielten sie vor einem großen Gebäude. Zielgebiet erreicht. Omi war jetzt richtig blass. Er   
wusste, was ihn erwartete, doch deswegen musste er es nicht mögen. Der Gedanke, dass   
Yohji in heute morgen so im Bett gesehen hätte, war schon fast angenehm im Vergleich   
dazu, was gleich passieren sollte. Er sollte in ihrer Schulaufführung die Julia spielen.  
Tapfer stieg er die Stufen nach oben, um sein persönliches Waterloo zu erleben. Ken wartete   
noch bis er durch die Tür verschwunden war, dann machte er sich auf den Weg zum Laden.   
Er würde ihn hier später wieder abholen.  
  
Omi schlurfte durch die Gänge, das Ziel immer näher rückend. Er trat in den Saal und sah,   
wie sich alle Augen ihn richteten. Zugegeben, er war hier die Hauptperson und schon fast zu   
spät, aber diese Blicke. Sie sahen ihn an, als wollten sie gleich über ihn herfallen, was zu Teil   
wohl auch an der Kleidung lag. Er starrte interessiert auf den Fußboden, während er weiter   
nach vorne ging.  
Er verschwand kurz hinter der Bühne und wartete dort mit einigen anderen. Jemand legte   
noch letzte Hand an ihn und schließlich kam sein Auftritt, den er irgendwann hinter sich   
gebracht hatte. Das Publikum war begeistert, vor allem wegen seines Outfits. Omi   
grummelte in sich hinein. Das würde wohl so schnell niemand vergessen. Aber was sollte er   
denn tun. Er war nun mal der beste, was das anbelangte, zumindest hatten es seine   
„Freunde" behauptet. Er hatte mit Hanako, der ursprünglichen Julia geprobt und ihr gezeigt,   
wie sie die Rolle besser spielen konnte. Leider waren seine Bemühungen auch dem Lehrer   
aufgefallen. Und dank seiner Größe und Statur hatte er die Hauptrolle bekommen.  
Er war nur froh, dass Ken von ihm nicht verlangte auch zu Hause in einem Kleid   
herumzulaufen. Zumindest bisher nicht. Doch er hatte vorhin beim Anziehen Kens lüsterne   
Blicke bemerkt, wer weiß, was demnächst auf ihn zukam. Mit einem Seufzer machte er sich   
auf den Weg nach draußen. Hin und wieder grapschte noch eine Hand nach ihm, aber das   
konnte er nach seiner Darbietung ignorieren, sein Körper war so gut wie gefühllos.   
  
Vor dem Eingang stand Ayas Porsche. Von Ken war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Omi   
gratulierte sich innerlich zu seinem „Glück". Der Rotschopf hatte wohl hiervon gewusst, doch   
er hatte ihn in dieser Aufmachung nicht gesehen. Omi hätte es auch gern weiterhin   
vermieden. Nun blieb ihm leider keine Wahl. Er öffnete die Beifahrertür und ließ sich in das   
Fahrzeug gleiten. Er bemerkte, dass die Sonne schon unterging. Alles hatte länger gedauert,   
als geplant.  
Aya betrachtete Omi aufmerksam. Zahlreiche kleine Kratzer waren zu erkennen und auch ein   
blaues Auge. Er zuckte mit den Schultern, Omi würde das schon verkraften. Omi bemerkte   
die Blicke des anderen, sagte aber nichts. Die Kratzer waren auf dem Weg nach draußen   
dazugekommen. Das blaue Auge war eine unglückliche Begegnung mit Romeo auf der   
Bühne. Romeo war während seiner Sterbeszene irgendwie gestolpert und mit dem   
Ellenbogen genau auf Omi gefallen. Aus diesem Grund war Julia während ihres   
Schlussmonologs den Tränen auch recht nahe und hielt sich die Hände vor ihr Gesicht. Es   
war also nicht so schlimm, wie es auf den ersten Blick aussah, aber es tat trotzdem   
verdammt weh.  
  
Zu Hause ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen und schlief ein. Er war vorher noch ganz kurz bei   
Ken im Zimmer gewesen und hatte neue Handschellen hingelegt. Diese konnte man auch   
ohne Schlüssel öffnen. Daneben legte er einen kleinen Zettel mit einem Küsschen drauf.   
Mitten in der Nacht wachte er wieder auf. Auch ohne Licht wusste er, wo er sich befand. In   
Handschellen auf Kens Bett und der hatte schon seinen ersten Finger tief in Omi.   
Omi schloss die Augen wieder und seufzte wohlig. Er würde Ken überall finden. Es gab kein   
Entkommen. Niemals. Ken würde auf immer und ewig ihm gehören, genauso wie er Ken   
gehörte.  
Er stöhnte ein weiteres Mal auf, als Ken seinen zweiten Finger einbrachte. Die Wolken hatte   
sich verzogen und er konnte die braunen Augen seines Koi vor Lust und Freude glitzern   
sehen. „Aishiteru, Ken."   
Ken sah zu ihm herauf und lächelte ihn an. „Mo aishiteru, Omi."  
  
Owari 


End file.
